medrin_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paittiyam Lilli
Name: Paittiyam "Piety" Lilli Age: 20 years old Political View: Imperialist government under the laws of Norism Affiliation: Empire of Men. Magicians' Guild. Though a somewhat inexperienced magician of little note, joining the guild was easier, being the daughter of her highly noted father. District: Commercial. Though she has many homes of possible residency, she chooses to live in an inherited observatory in the commercial district. Occupation: Magician; Observatory owner; Herbalist Paittiyam is all of soft-spoken, playful, dependent, knowledge hungry, lonely, and arrogant. Appearance Unlike her family, Paittiyam is very light skinned. but shares the jet black hair. She is of a small height and weight and not the most fit. She has a strong jaw and large, tired eyes, often framed with heavy shadows underneath resembling her mother. Her wardrobe only contains one dress for meaningful events. The rest of her wear consists of simple undergarment gowns which she wears openly around her home or go out with accompanied by a cozy blanket or cloak to cover with. She also has an assortment of color stockings good for every occasion. Story It was when Paittiyam was a child that she found herself lost and starving, laying in a swamp's patch of tall grass. She hadn't eaten for days for fear of what she may have consumed and at this point was left with only two options: A. eat the plants that surrounded her and live another day to find her way, though she knew well enough that each one of them were poisonous; or B. starve there and die without the illnesses caused by the plants. With her strong faith in the gods and her childlike hope, Paittiyam chose to first pray. She prayed to the god Vertis, asking to live just this once and promising to return the favor. With that, she at the plants, and though she did suffer a sickness, she soon found her way out and did not die. Since then, she has devoted herself to the overlooked god. Family Father: '''Paittiyam's father was well known within the magician community known as Kurntu. He was a well liked wise man and made a good business of it for his wife and children, finding them a good home in the noble district and a vacation home in the country. He was highly interested studying the cosmos in relations to magic and the gods and own a public observatory for it. He believed that humans could once again learn their ancient abilities and passed that belief onto his three children. The man died from an accident in her early teenage years leaving everything to his wife except for the observatory and it's containment which went to Piety. '''Mother: Her mother, Pumi is a councilwoman in Medrin and is the primary reason for Paittiyam's distance from politics, despite having the same political views. Aside from politics, Paittiyam and her mother didn't get along well. Her mother already didn't agree much with her father's work (partially because it cost her an eye) , but it payed well enough so she put up with it. When her daughter decided to follow her father, she voiced her opinion a little louder. Finally when Paittiyam was old enough, she presented her with an ultimatum: start school at the university where the mother would pay it all herself, including board for her to stay away from home, or be completely cut off. While her father had been well educated, Paittiyam found it wasn't for her, and moved into her observatory and abandoning her family's money. '''Brothers: '''Paittiyam has had four brothers. Her two older brothers have both died now: her oldest died of an illness as a child and the second was killed while attempting theft. Two younger still live with her mother: one 16 and the other 13. From oldest to youngest they are Velli, Irul, Bimb, and Plutto. Relationships TBD